LOVING YOU TRUTHFULLY
by knight warrior
Summary: Maniniwala ka pa rin ba sa pag-ibig kahit na lagi ka na lang binibigo nito?


**LOVING YOU TRUTHFULLY**

FUJINO Shizuru, a Student Council President in Fuuka Gakuen Academy who doesn't believe in true love. She falls in love a hundred times before, got a boyfriend but it didn't end up in a happy way, so always ended up on break ups. After experiencing all of it she never accepted anymore suitors again.

On the other place in the FGA, in the hallway was walking, her name is Kuga Natsuki, an athlete. If Shizuru never believes in true love then Natsuki was different. Marami mang babae'ng pumipila para lang mapansin niya ay useless pa rin dahil wala sa mga ito ang katangiang hinahanap niya. Alam niya kung kailan at kanino siya mai-in love at yun sa tamang babae.

And then the two finally meet.

As the author said Natsuki was in the hallway walking and as always expected women's eyes were on her, praising her.

"Hi Natsuki," bati ng mga babae kay Natsuki habang tinatahak ang hallway.

And what Natsuki always do, she just smiled as answer for them at diretso na siya sa kanyang dinaraanan ng may makita siyang estudyante, pagewang-gewang ito sa paglalakad dahil sa maraming libro'ng nakapatong which blocked its sight. And for Natsuki she don't know which way to take.

_'Kung bakit kasi ang daming librong dinala, halos ubusin na niya ang mga libro sa library,' _and she sighed, she don't have any choicekaya hinarangan na niya ito sabay alalay sa mga libro. Alam niyang pinagtitinginan sila pero wala na siyang pakialam and she already knew that it was a woman kahit nakaharang ang mga libro sa pagitan nilang dalawa para makita nila ang isa't-isa.

SHIZURU knew someone just blocked her way, kahit ilang dangkal lang ang layo nila ramdam niya ang init nito na ngayon pa lang niya naramdaman sa tanang buhay niya. Saka siya nagtangka na silipin ito sa pagitan ng mga librong dinala, but then their hands now were touching that brought them both current through their veins.

And Natsuki feel it too.

But then emerald eyes met the ruby one dahil pareho na pala silang sumilip.

Shizuru notice it was a woman when she spotted a long blue strands of hair and her shimmering emerald eyes.

Natsuki raised her left brow when she saw those fiery ruby eyes. Alam niya na kahit na sino'ng tao ay matatakot kapag natitigan ang mga mata nitong may pagkamuhi at galit.

"Back off!" Shizuru said in a rough voice.

"I won't and I couldn't."

"What?" and she notice her emerald eyes never leaves on her ruby eyes, "and why is that?"

"Well if I back off mabubunggo kita at mahuhulog itong mga libro sayang naman kung may masira dahil may makikinabang pa."

"Alam ko yun hindi mo na kailangan sabihin sa akin."

"Well if you don't mind," at kinuha na ang ilang libro, enough for the woman to see the way and she did carry the books, "I'll carry half of it so lead the way I'll just follow wherever you will go."

"Sinasadya mo ba'ng gawin 'to?"

"Nope baka naman ikaw?"

"Ang kapal ng mukha mo noh?" halos pabulong na niyang sabi, she almost forgot her position as Student Council, students will lose respect of her and to the Council.

"Sunog na sana ang mukha ko kung hindi at tingnan mo nga o sa dami ng libro na dinala mo sa tingin mo ba makikita mo ba ang dinadaanan mo? Swerte ka lang dahil hindi pader ang nabangga mo at tingnan mo ang daan, ang kitid na dahil sa mga estudyante."

"Mas gustuhin ko pang mabunggo sa pader kaysa sa'yo," at nauna, pero unang hakbang pa lang niya nangyari nga pero swerte din dahil humarang na ang isang kamay at kung wala yun mumunting bukol ang aabutin niya.

"Kita mo na."

She heard the blue haired voice, so it was her hand, "ewan ko sa'yo," at dumiretso na.

"Hayy naku naman," and she followed her.

Tahimik lang sila habang nagpapakiramdaman sa isa't-isa hanggang sa marating nila ang library.

Shizuru put the books down and the blue haired followed.

"O ayan, sa susunod ha wag ka ng magdadala ng mga libro ha para wala ka ng mabunggo, kasi sa hitsura mo ayaw mong magpatulong, see ya," and she left.

"Nakakainis!" at isinauli na niya ang mga ito pero naglalaro pa rin sa utak niya ang mga sinasabi nito.

"Hayy ang swerte mo nakausap mo ang charming na si Kuga Natsuki."

Narinig naman iyon ni Shizuru, "Kuga Natsuki?" tanong niya sa library staff.

"Siya yung tumulong sa'yo."

"Ba't naman swerte? Charming?! Duhh."

"Hindi mo kasi alam kaya yan, hayy naku President sikat yan dito, marami nang nagkakagusto diyan, nagkukumahog para lang makausap siya, pero ikaw," and she giggled, "dati kasing varsity yan Basketball Girls Division at ito pa, maglalaro siya ngayong darating na Festival."

And Shizuru remembered that name before at balita niya wala itong sinagot, _'pareho din ba kaming hindi naniniwala sa true love?'_

"Pero ibahin mo siya, wala siyang sinagot dahil hindi pa niya nahahanap si Ms. Right."

Alam na lahat ng estudyante na wala ng sinasagot na manliligaw ang SCPresident ng FGA at sa tingin nga niya pinaparinggan siya nito.

"Ms. Right? Wala ng gano'n kaya wag na siyang umasa na mkikita pa niya ang hinahanap niya."

"President wag mo siyang itulad sa'yo, sayang ang kagwapuhan niya."

"Gwapo? Eh babae yun."

"Yuri." _YURI means lesbian._

"Yuri?"

"Yes yuri, kaya gwapo."

At umiling si Shizuru, "wala ka na sa sarili mo, inanyayahan kitang dumaan sa Council ako mismo ang magka-council sa'yo."

"Ito naman," "hayy Kuga Natsuki..," and she giggled saka ibinalik ang mga libro.

And Shizuru left, "baliw na ang mga estudyante ng FGA."

DAHIL nabo-bored na si Shizuru she found herself unexpectedly searching for Kuga Natsuki's profile, since she was the SCPresident she had the access of the the Academy's database.

Huli na ng malaman niya ang kanyang ginagawa, "ano'ng pumasok sa isip ko at tinitingnan ko ang profile niya? Naku nahawa na ako," and she quickly close it, then she remember her emerald eyes,_ 'bakit gano'n ang mga mata niya na para ba'ng naiintindihan niya ako?' _"hayy Shizuru nahawaan ka na nga."

'_SA buong buhay ko ngayon lang ako nakakakita ng gano'ng klaseng mga mata, puno ng galit at pagkamuhi, bakit kaya gano'n na lang ang mga mata niya?' _and she remember the features of her face, "pero infairness ha maganda siya," and she got smiled then she heard her cellular rang, she took it in her pocket and answer it when she saw in the screen that it was her secretary, "Ms. Yohko what's up?" "uh yeah I see, what time?" "okay I'll be there, thanks," aniya saka ibinaba ang phone.

Kuga Natsuki was the CEO and owner of Kuga Group of Company that's more on technologies, the very reason why Natsuki left the team. KGC is also a long time sponsor in FGA and she will show herself in the upcoming festival and Shizuru didn't know about it.

Pino-promote kasi ng kumpanya niya ang mga technologies sa Akademya at gano'n na rin ang mga ito sa taga-labas and it was a big help for her company. Pero ni walang nakakaalam na si Kuga Natsuki na tinitilian ng lahat ang CEO, hindi kasi siya dumadalo sa event at ang secretary lang niya.

"PRESIDENT."

"What is it?"

"I had good news for us and for you."

"Tell me already."

And SC VP Mai Tokiha sighed, "fine, the Executive said that this upcoming festival the CEO of KGC will be here to celebrate with us."

Sumilay naman ang ngiti ni Shizuru, "what? Really?"

"Told you it's a good news, yes and they said that Chairman Mashiro's secretary Ms. Fumi confirmed it."

"Eh kung gano'n naman pala maghanda na tayo at mag-plano ng mabuti."

"Tama po kayo President, I'm already excited."

"Me either."

Every student in FGA are longing to see the CEO and it remained mysterious to them because this will be the very first time that KGC will join them this upcoming festival.

KASALUKUYANG nag-iisip si Shizuru kung ano ang pwedeng tema ng Festival nila, she need too to contribute a theme and flower garden will be the best place because of its flowers that gives calm and peace of thinking. But then again she saw the blue haired woman, nag-iisa lang kasi ito. Kumalma tuloy siya pero agad ding nawala ng makita niyang magtangka itong pitasin ang napaka-gandang bulaklak kaya bago pa man nito mapitas ang bulaklak ay pinigilan na niya ito, kumulo tuloy ang dugo niya.

"Hoy!" nakuha naman niya ang atensyon nito and she marched towards her, "ba't mo pipitasin ang bulaklak na yan?" at nakita niyang napakamot ito, "para ba ibigay sa taong nililigawan mo at bulaklak pa ng Akademya ang pinagdi-diskitahan mo!"

"Bakit ba sa tuwing magkikita tayo o di kaya nakikita mo ako parati na lang nagtatagpo yang mga kilay mo? Ano ba'ng kasalanan ko?"

"Wala ka nga'ng kasalanan pero yung bulaklak."

"Hindi ko naman pinitas ah."

"Oo nga hindi pa dahil nakita na kita."

And Natsuki raise her both hands, "okay, suko na ako, pero..," at pinitas nga niya ang bulaklak, "dahil binintang mo sa akin gagawin ko na lang," at lumapit dito saka inilapit ang mukha sa mukha nito.

Shizuru widened her eyes when she smell her husky breath.

"Nag-away ba kayo ng boyfriend mo?"

"B-Ba't mo natanong?" and now her heart is racing.

"Dahil ang sungit-sungit mo, kung ako sa'yo layuan mo na siya masasaktan ka lang at ako na lang ang ibigin mo."

Pinamulahan naman si Shizuru ng hindi sinasadya, nag-init na rin siya but keep her composure, "f-for your information wala akong boyfriend dahil hindi ako tumatanggap ng manliligaw! Diyan ka na!" at nag-martsa paalis.

Napangiti naman si Natsuki and she followed her.

Napansin naman iyon ni Shizuru kaya binilisan niya ang kanyang lakad. Pero nakabuntot pa rin ito sa kanya.

"Liligawan talaga kita."

"Pwede ba wag kang makipaglaro dahil hindi ako nakikipaglaro."

"I'm playing? No, I'm not, I'm serious when I said that."

"Hindi nga kita kilala tapos manliligaw ka."

"Ay oo nga pala," at napitik ang sariling noo, "nakalimutan ko," at mabilis na pumunta sa harap nito at inilahad ang kamay, "Kuga Natsuki, my name."

"Ewan ko sa'yo," at nilampasan ito at iniwan.

Napangiti naman si Natsuki she was enjoying this at saka muli na namang sumunod at patuloy itong kinukulit. Pinagtitinginan na nga sila at pinag-uusapan.

NAGAWA ni Shizuru na maiwasan ito. She immediately went to SCRoom.

"President," and she saw her sighing, "problem?" and she saw the flower in its ear and she smiled.

"May stalker na sumusunod sa akin," and she went to her table which located in the center of the room.

"Ang stalker na ba yan ang para sa'yo?"

"Ano'ng pinagsasabi mo?"

"Ayun o, may bulaklak sa kanang teynga mo."

"Bulaklak?" at kinapa ito sa kanang teynga at may nakapa siya kaya kinuha niya iyon and she really saw a flower at napatitig na lang.

VP Tokiha smiled and left the room.

Shizuru remembered that Natsuki really pick the flower, hindi niya naramdaman na inipit na pala nito ang bulaklak sa teynga niya, "kaya ba kami pinatitinginan kanina?" and she shook her head, "this is the other one, Kuga Natsuki," gigil niyang sabi sa huli, but deep in her heart she had this little feeling that she always feel whenever Natsuki is around.

At nagpatuloy ang pangungulit ni Natsuki kay Shizuru habang lumilipas ang mga linggo. And the festival is coming near.

HABANG palapit na palapit ang festival ay minsan na kung mangulit si Natsuki kay Shizuru naging busy na rin siya sa kumpanya, kabi-kabila ang mga meeting. Hindi niya pwede pabayaan ang kumpanya lalo na't may mga empleyado ang umaasa.

And Shizuru found herself searching for Natsuki. She don't know why but she misses her.

'_What is happening to me? Bakit ko hinahanap ang makulit na kumag na yun? Ang gulo na ng utak ko.'_

"Shizuru."

Agad siyang napatingin nang marinig ang boses na iyon and she saw her ex, the man she love most but that was before, Kanzaki Reito, basketball team captain, Boys Division. Agad namang sumeryoso ang mukha niya.

"What?"

"How are you?" at lumapit na dito.

"I'm fine," madiin niyang sabi.

"I heard that the CEO of KGC will be here to celebrate with us, is it true?"

"Yes and why do you care?"

"I'm just worried about you, you will be busy and I know how dedicated you are when it comes to this lalo na't makikilala na natin ang long time sponsor natin at sa pamumuno mo pa."

Shizuru remembered ito yung ugali na nagustuhan niya kay Reito kaya niya ito sinagot pero nagising na siya sa katotohanan na ginagamit lang siya nito para mas lalo itong sumikat, "wag mo na nga akong lokohin Reito, ano ba talaga ang nais mo?"

"Bagay nga sa'yo ang posisyon mong SCPresident, okay I meant it, I'm still in love with you."

"Do you think I will believe you? You don't deserve a second chance."

"Okay my fault, but Shizuru I know it's hard for you after we broke up and I'm sorry for everything, just give me another chance, us."

"There's no us anymore kaya tigilan mo na ako, iba na lang ang paglaruan mo, yung kaya mong laruin."

"But baby—"

"You heard her kaya tigilan mo na siya," at saka lumapit sa dalawa.

Shizuru felt at ease when she heard those alluring voice that she begin to like, "ano ba'ng ginagawa mo?"

"Hmm hinahanap kita sa buong Akademya pero hindi kita mahanap, naisip ko 'to ang lugar na'to."

And that made Shizuru's heart smile, "ang corny mo."

"Hehe…"

"Hoy pwede ba umalis ka nag-uusap pa kami ng girlfriend ko."

Napakamot naman si Natsuki, "sa pagkakarinig ko kanina," at ginaya ang boses ni Shizuru, "there's no us anymore, maliwanag na sa'yo yun diba? Eh di tapos na kayong mag-usap," and now they were inches away.

Hinamon naman niya ito ng titigan, "hindi ako aalis hangga't hindi ako pinapaalis ni Shizuru."

And Shizuru quickly followed, "umalis ka na Reito, wala na tayong pag-usapan."

"But—"

"There you go, the words you're waiting for."

"Shut up!" at sinundan nito ng suntok.

Napasinghap naman si Shizuru and she just saw Reito's fist in Natsuki's hand.

Sumeryoso naman ang mukha ni Natsuki, "tama lang pala na hindi ka binigyan ng 2nd chance dahil wala kang ibang alam kundi itaas itong kamao mo," at iwinaksi, "hindi ka marunong rumespeto sa mga babae, gumalang ka kahit konti lalo na't SCPresident ang syota mo…"

"Ex," Shizuru corrected.

"Ex."

"Wala kang pakialam!"

"Meron! Dahil kaya mong saktan ang babaeng mahal ko!" madiin niyang sabi.

Nagulat naman si Shizuru, buong buhay niya ni isa walang nagtangka na ilayo siya sa mga lalaking masasama ang ugali at nanakit pero si Natsuki.

"Kaya umalis ka na bago pa kita kaladkarin palayo," madiin pa rin niyang sabi.

Para naman itong nakakita ng napaka-bangis na leon.

"Hindi pa tapos Shizuru," at umalis na ito.

"Tapos na kayo wag kang assuming!" habol niya dito saka niya hinarap si Shizuru, "okay ka lang ba?"

Shizuru saw in those emerald eyes how worried it was, "y-yeah," _'why are you doing this to me Natsuki?_

"I'm glad, he didn't hurt you right?"

"No, he didn't."

"Mabuti naman kung ganun, kilala ko yun at mayabang yun, feeling siguro niya pagmamay-ari niya ang lahat ng babae."

"I know, he's my ex remember?"

"Kaya pala, wag ka na lumapit dun ha, sasaktan ka lang nun."

"Hindi mangyayari yun."

"Okay, sabi mo eh," and she showed her, her wide smile.

"Bakit na naman?"

"Yang kilay mo hindi na nagtatagpo, ayos yan."

"Ang corny mo talaga kahit kailan, teka nga bakit hindi ka niya kilala eh dati ka namang basketball player."

And Natsuki smiled, "so you did a little background investigation about me, nakakatuwa naman."

"SCPresident ako diba?"

And Natsuki sighed, "I forgot, okay, baguhan siya kaya hindi niya alam, he just wanted to play basketball because of fame, the cheers of women, if he really loves that sport he will knew me,"

"Kaya naman pala," and she left her but she wore her smile.

"Oi! Hay naku naman, may nasabi ba ako?" and she followed her.

INE-ENJOY na ni Shizuru ang setup nila ni Natsuki. Ewan niya kung bakit pero naging komportable na siya pag nasa paligid ito.

"My lady," tawag ni Natsuki kay Shizuru.

"May pangalan ako."

"Eh kung gano'n sabihin mo sa akin."

"Hindi mo alam pangalan ko?"

"Narinig ko lang kay Reito pero hindi ang buong pangalan mo, kahit naman alam ko kukulitin pa rin kita because it gives me a permission to know you better."

"Ang corny," and she showed her ID to her, "o ayan."

Binasa naman niya ang ID nito, "Fujino Shizuru? Ehh?"

"Bakit na naman?"

"Kaanu-ano mo ang may-ari ng Fujino Corp.?"

"Ba't mo alam ang kumpanyang yun?"

"News?" pagkukunwari niya.

And Shizuru sighed, "it's our company, my parents they're the owner."

"Ahh I see."

"Ano na naman ang ngiti na yan?"

"Na-amaze lang ako."

Actually napagkasunduan ng KGC at FC na maging branch ng KGC ang FC. Para mangyari yun ay pakakasalan ng CEO ang anak ng may-ari ng FC. Kagustuhan naman iyon ng FC dahil hindi na nito kaya patakbuhin ang malaking kumpanya and Shizuru being the only heir hasn't enough knowledge to handle and know the company and its features.

"Nag-iisa ka ba nilang anak?"

"Ba't gusto mong malaman?"

"Normal lang naman siguro yun diba dahil nililigawan kita, gusto pa kitang makilala remember?"

'_Aba may sense of humor ha,' _"hmm okay, sa kasamaang palad ay oo, wala ng ibang magmamana ng FC kundi ako."

'_Kung gano'n hindi pa nila pinapaalam, mabuti naman kung ganun may pagkakataon pa ako para magpaliwanag sa kanya,' _"diba pag gano'n ipinagkakasundo ka nila."

"Hmm wala pa naman silang sinasabi eh."

"Ayos may pag-asa pa ako kung gano'n."

"Ang corny mo talaga kahit kailan, siyanga pala simula bukas wag mo muna akong kulitin hanggang sa matapos ang festival ayokong ma-mental block, kapag hindi ka sumunod, hindi na kita kakausapin kailanman."

"Grabeh ka naman, sige na nga."

"Mabuti at nagkakaintindihan tayo."

"MS. Yohko," tawag ni Natsuki sa kanyang secretary habang pinipirmahan ang mga papel na nasa mesa, at nasa KGC sila in Natsuki's private office.

"Ano po yun Sir Natsuki?"

"Hindi pa ba pinaalam ng FC sa anak nila ang tungkol sa marriage?"

"Tungkol po diyan Sir, hindi pa po kasi busy pa daw po ang anak nila school festival po kasi bukas."

"I knew it," at binitawan ang sign pen at napasandal sa swivel chair.

"Bakit Sir nakita niyo na po ba ang future bride niyo?"

"Yes I did."

"Yes, she's in FGA and speaking of FGA and school festival, are you ready for tomorrow's event? You promised me."

"I didn't forget and it will be a long and hard day tomorrow."

"You're right about that Sir, marami ang magugulat sa paglalantad niyo."

"Yup, you were right about that," _'I hope she will not get mad once she knew that it was me whom she's going to marry,' _and she sighed and continue her work.

THEN the day had finally come.

Shizuru was so nervous in that moment and she don't know why but she wants to see Natsuki, she needs to see her.

"Nasa'n ba ang mokong na yun?" and she remember the promise Natsuki made to her, "hindi talaga siya nagpakita."

"GOODMORNING fellow students, I Kuga Natsuki..," "hay mali, ano ba ang dapat na expression?" and she sighed, "ang tagal naman ni Ms. Yohko."

Then someone interrupt her.

"Hoy!"

And Natsuki saw Reito. Agad naman siya nitong inikutan na parang may hinahanap.

"Ano ang drama mo at naka-business suit ka ha?" at tumigil ito at hinarap, "hindi bagay sa'yo uie!"

"Bakit hiningi ko ba ang opinyon mo? At sino ka ba sa inaakala mo para pakialaman ang mga sinusuot ko?"

"Ako lang naman ang boyfriend ni Shizuru."

"At bakit sa tingin mo may kinalaman iyon sa sinusuot ko ngayon?"

"Ang yabang mo ah," at hinawakan ang coat nito at pabarag itong hinila.

Hindi naman natinag si Natsuki, "ang salitang mayabang sa bokabularyo ko ay yung mga tao'ng walang ibubuga."

"Kuga!"

"You did a little investigation about me, that's good, now you knew na yan ang gusto ko sa mga may galit sa akin ang matakot sila sa akin, if you did an investigation you're just getting the ¼ of it, hindi mo pa rin ako kilala, kaya alisin mo na yang marumi mong kamay sa business suit ko."

And Reito did, "layuan mo si Shizuru."

"Nagbabanta ka ba? Sige lang pero hindi ko pa rin lalayuan si Shizuru, I will just let her to decide."

"May araw ka rin sa akin, tandaan mo yan," and he left.

Dun naman lumapit ang ilang bodyguard ni Natsuki.

"Sir Natsuki okay lang po ba kayo?"

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

"Babantayan po namin siya."

"Salamat kung gano'n."

"Sir si Ms. Yohko po tumawag siya at ang sabi po niya maghihintay na lang siya sa gym."

"Okay, now to the gym."

At tinungo na nila ang gym.

SHIZURU rub her palm because of nervousness, she just received the news that the CEO and owner of KGC was arrived. She had a speech to welcome her and there's no room to be nervous, it had to be right, it would be a disgrace if it didn't. Then someone called her.

"Shizuru…"

Napalingon naman si Shizuru and there she saw Natsuki and it was smiling on her. Para siyang ewan ng yakapin niya ito ng mahigpit. She even feel her heat against her own skin and it made her calm down.

Natuwa naman si Natsuki at ginantihan ang yakap nito. After the conversation with Reito last few days she decided to protect her especially now that Shizuru is going to be her wife soon.

"Wag kang kabahan ha," _'sabi-sabi akong wag kabahan ako naman itong kinakabahan.'_

"Hindi noh," at nagulat ng malaman niyang nakayakap siya dito kaya agad siyang umalis sa pagkakayakap dito, baka ano'ng isipin nito kahit na alam naman niya sa sarili niya na kailangan na niya ito sa tabi niya, "oi wag kang assuming ha."

"May sinasabi ba ako? Alam ko namang friendly hug lang yun eh."

"Kahit na, teka nga bakit ka nandito."

"Bawal ba'ng manood? May speech ka panonoorin kita."

"Maliit na bagay lang yun."

"Okay lang kung maliit, kung idugtong mo naman kasi lahat ng maliliit eh malaki na yun."

"Ewan ko sa'yo," saka niya napansin ang suot nito, "bakit ka naka-business suit, ano'ng drama mo?"

"Wala lang, bagay ba?"

"Hindi pa maayos itong kurbata mo o," and she arrange it.

'_Naku po hindi ko napansin, hinawakan nga pala ni Reito itong coat ko, hindi na tuloy maayos ang kurbata ko, pero mabuti na rin yun,' _"ahaha hindi ko napansin."

"Ayan okay na, bagay sa'yo."

"Salamat."

"Wag kang tumawa sa speech ko ha mananagot ka talaga sa akin."

"Pangako hindi and it's your speech, your freedom to express of what you think is right."

"Yeah, you're right, thanks."

"You're welcome, you're okay now?"

"Hai, ookini."

And Natsuki smiled, then she took her hanky and handed it to her, "here, hawakan mo lang ito para hindi ka kabahan."

Tinanggap naman iyon ni Shizuru at napangiti siya. Natsuki really appreciated her small doings, kahit na makulit ito ay napapangiti naman siya. Natsuki did change her and she don't want her to leave her.

"Okay."

"Yosh."

"Pres. Shizuru magsisimula na," sabi ng emcee.

"Hai," "sige na umupo ka na, maghanap ka ng magandang pwesto kung gusto mng manood."

"I will, go now."

And Shizuru nod then umakyat na siya sa stage.

"Sir Natsuki?"

"I know Ms. Yohko," and she wore the KGC's seal when Yohko handed it to her.

And they join the Executives and the Chairman on the seats.

" ," and she handed the folder, "heto na yung speech mo, aprubado na ng Chairman at tsinek na rin ng secretary ng CEO ang speech mo tungkol sa KGC and of course the name of the CEO was also there."

And Shizuru accepted it, "thanks."

"Sige po," and she left.

Shizuru did open the folder for her to review it but the program has already started at tinawag na rin siya para sa kanyang speech. On her way to the lectern, she searched for Natsuki and she saw her sitting beside the Executives and the Chairman and it gave her a puzzle, thinking why she was sitting beside them and then started her speech.

On the last paragraph of her speech where she leave blank because at that time she don't know the CEO's name, but now she knew, her puzzle was solved, _'bakit hindi ko naisip ang last name niya?' _"ladies and gentlemen, co-students, FGA's staff and visitors, let us all welcome, the CEO of Kuga Group of Company—Mr. Natsuki—Kuga..," and she held still the hanky that Natsuki gave her.

Everyone was puzzled and full of question, even wondering how Natsuki became a CEO of such big company. Hindi sila makapaniwala sa narinig but still gave an around of applause when they heard them giving it.

Samantala tumayo naman si Natsuki after Shizuru finished that line and went to the stage. Nagkakatitigan naman silang dalawa ni Shizuru and gave her a look that she will explain.

Shizuru know what Natsuki meant, this is not the right time nor the right place to explain everything so she just nod at tinungo na ang upuan niya.

Then Natsuki began her speech.

"Goodmorning my fellow students, staff and visitors, I, Kuga Natsuki, owner and CEO of Kuga Group of Company known as KGC," and she look at to her secretary which is her secretary and she saw her smiling, so she crumpled the paper, "magsasalita ako ngayon bilang isang senior student ng FGA, alam ko nagulat kayo at hindi makapaniwala sa narinig niyo kay Pres. Shizuru, tama ang narinig niyo, mahirap mang paniwalaan pero ako nga ang may-ari at CEO ng KGC, pero hindi ko iyon ipagmamayabang, nahirapan din akong itago ang totoo dahil alam ko maiilang kayo sa akin at batikusin ako dahil in my age not deserving to be a CEO, opinyon niyo yan at wala akong magagawa, ngayon naman magsasalita ako bilang isang CEO ng KGC, nung nabubuhay pa ang ama ko si Nathan Kuga, pinili na niya ang FGA dahil sa pasasalamat lalo na't dito siya nag-aral at dito na rin niya nakilala ang ina kong namayapa na rin and also as a senior student of FGA I'm proud of it lalo na't marami na rin akong naging kakilala dito at naging kaibigan, dito ko na rin nakilala ang babaeng mahalaga sa akin and KGC will sponsored the FGA until the end of time, my Board, my secretary and guardian Ms. Yohko like it because it was organized," "Pres. Shizuru thank you kasi pinaghirapan mo ito," "FGA students, faculty, staff's, Executives and Chairman Mashiro thank you very much and as a sponsor and a CEO the festival is now open, thank you," and she bow her head as a respect at bumaba na siya ng stage.

NATSUKI waited for the program to end and she know that Shizuru will stay. So after the program she waited for Shizuru and when she saw her she quickly grab her hand and pull her out of the gym. Wala ng pakialam sa mga taong nanonood.

"Oi Natsuki."

"Malapit na."

And they stopped in the flower garden saka niya ito binitawan, nagkatitigan naman silang dalawa. Puno naman ng katanungan ang mga mata ni Shizuru, yun ang nakikita ni Natsuki.

"I'm sorry," panimula ni Natsuki, "dahil naglihim ako sa'yo, ayoko lang na mailang sa akin, pero Shizuru ako pa rin ito, ang Natsuki na kilala mo."

"Alam ko ang hindi ko lang maintindihan kung bakit ka naglihim, kung gusto mong tanggapin kita dapat hindi mo yun ginawa, wala ka bang tiwala sa akin?"

"Of course I have and I'm willing to explain everything slowly, now I will start, bago pa lang tayo nagkakilala at ikaw ang nag-isip nito, I will just make you worry if I did it from the start, you will push your limits to make that program, this event to be perfect because of me and I don't like it."

"Kahit na."

"Patawad…"

"Sabihin mo nga sa akin ang totoo, pinaglalaruan mo lang ba ako?"

"Hindi! Siyempre hindi, mahal kita at yun ang totoo, mahal kita kasi hindi ka ordinaryo, hindi ka katulad nila na nagpapansin para lang mapansin ko dahil alam ko ginagawa nila iyon dahil varsity ako, pa'no ko makikita ang ugali ng isang babae kung puro kabaitan lang ang pinapakita nito, sabihin mo sa akin."

"Sinasabi mo bang masungit ako?"

"Oo masungit ka, pero dahil do'n nagustuhan kita dahil pinapakita mo ang tunay na ikaw hindi yung nagpapakita lang."

"Natsuki ilang beses na akong nabigo at ayoko ng mangyari ulit yun."

"Alam ko, that's what I see in your eyes when we first met kaya ako nagpumilit na mapansin mo kahit ilang beses mo na akong iniiwasan at sinusungitan dahil sa kakulitan ko, at first I didn't understand but I do now because you'd give me a chance to know you, alam kong nawawalan ka na ng pag-asa na mahanap mo ang true love mo pero sana bigyan mo ako ng pagkakataon, magtiwala ka ulit, sa akin at hayaan mong mahalin kita."

"Hindi ko alam," and her tears fell, hindi na kasi niya alam kung ano'ng gagawin, her fear and aches is still residing in her heart but she don't want to Natsuki leave her, nandito na kasi ang hinahanap niya, takot siyang sumugal ulit baka saktan siya nito at baka hindi na niya makayanan.

"Give me a chance," and she wipe those tears in Shizuru's eyes, "I will prove it to you that I'm worth to try and if you really don't want—then, I will accept it," mapait niyang sabi sa huli, "but I will remain friends with you just like before, hindi kita pipilitin because I will respect your decision kasi pareho lang tayo, hinahanap ko rin si Ms. Right at alam kong ikaw yun, hayaan mo lang ako na patunayan ang sarili ko na karapat dapat mo akong mahalin, I'll give you time to think I will not rush you," and she dried those tears, "hush now it's festival need to celebrate, idea mo ito ng mga members mo kaya sulitin natin, pwede ba yun?"

And Shizuru just nod and Natsuki embrace her and feel her heat.

GALIT naman ang nakamasid sa kanila na kanina pa nakatingin.

"HAYY hindi pa rin ako makapaniwala hanggang ngayon," aniya ni Mai, bumalik kasi sila sa Council and Shizuru just followed, "biruin mo CEO at owner pala si Natsuki ng KGC, pero infairness ha hindi halata sa hitsura niya."

"You're right…"

"For a 17 years old marunong na siyang mag-handle ng company and let's not forget how big the company is, pa'no niya nagawa yun?"

"Ang paghandle ng company ay hindi binabase sa edad kundi sa kakayahan nito, sanay na siguro siya and for what we've heard she was still a kid when her parents died."

"Oo nga naman may point ka, pero uyy dinepensahan…"

"Tumahimik ka nga."

"Alam ko kasi na ikaw yung tinutukoy niya, aminin mo na kasi na may gusto ka na sa kanya."

"Hayy naku ewan ko sa'yo."

"Ang layo naman ng sagot mo."

"Natsuki respect me, she knows where her place is."

"Alright, pero maiba tayo, tara nood tayo ng game."

"Game saan?"

"Basketball, it was mixed event, kaya pwede lalaki at babae ang magka-team and remember Natsuki is a basketball varsity."

"When?"

And look at the wall clock, "10mins. after."

"Wala ba tayong gagawin?"

"Wala siyempre, festival ngayon ano ka ba?"

And Shizuru stood.

"Where were you going?"

"Eh di ano pa ba, titingin."

"Ayun nahuli, aminin mo na kasi na gusto mo siya," and she followed her.

"Ewan ko sa'yo," and she smiled.

NAKITA niya itong nagwa-warm up nang marating nila ni Mai ang gym. Si Mai lumihis dahil pumunta ito mismo sa players bench dahil player din ang boyfriend nitong si Yuuichi Tate, kasamahan ni Natsuki sa team. Hindi rin niya nakita ang mga bodyguard nito, hindi ba ito takot na masaktan o ma-kidnap, she's not wishing but just in case. Then she heard someone is calling her and she saw Natsuki.

"Hey."

"Manonood ka ba?"

"Gano'n na nga."

"Si Reito ba o ako?"

"Ha?"

"Yung iche-cheer mo, kalaban ko kasi si Reito sa laro."

"Siyempre sa'yo, baka isipin nun na may pag-asa siya sa akin."

"Eh kung gano'n may pag-asa ako sa'yo?"

"Maglaro ka na lang do'n, galingan mo."

"Yes ma'am," and she went back to her team's bench.

After a few minutes nagsimula na rin ang laro.

By section ang laro kaya magkaaway sina Natsuki at Reito.

Unang minuto pa lang ng quarter ay nakabantay na si Reito kay Natsuki, lalo na't point guard ito.

"CEO at owner pala ng KGC ha, hindi ka makakalampas sa akin."

"Okay, pero wala na sa akin ang bola."

Huli na ng lumingon si Reito dahil na i-shoot na ng kalaban ang bola which is Natsuki's team.

"Hindi ako nag-iisa, may team ako," and ran after the team.

Habang tumatakbo ang oras ay lamang sina Reito 15-20. Hindi pa rin umiiskor si Natsuki, pinapasa lang nito sa mga kasamahan.

"Nagpapasikat ka ba kay Shizuru?"

"Hindi ko na kailangan gawin yun dahil kahit maliit na bagay na gagawin ko mapapansin niya," and she made a fast dribbling, nagawa niyang lituhin ito at naipasa sa kasama na nasa 3 point field.

Na-i-shoot naman nito ang bola. Hiyawan naman ang mga nanonood. Nainis naman si Reito. He did fouled Natsuki at may 1st foul ito.

"Captain may foul ka na."

"Okay lang yun, babawi ako."

"We know that Captain."

58-65, lamang pa rin sina Reito at magthi-third quarter na.

Natsuki was drinking her water when someone punch her, pero mahina lang. Napaubo naman si Natsuki and then she saw Shizuru.

"Ba't mo ginawa yun?"

"Kasi engot ka."

"Eh?" at may inabot ito sa kanya, binasa naman niya iyon saka napatingin kay Shizuru.

"In case you don't know, excempted ang mga ka-team mo at mga kaklase mo sa darating na midterm exam pag nanalo kayo, kaya umayos ka for them, okay? Hindi rin kita mapapatawad at hindi na kita kakausapin kailanman pag natalo kayo dahil hindi mo ginawa ang parte mo, I know you're good, they knew it that's why they choose you as the team captain, prove it to them and—this was my very first time to see you playing, show it to me, you can do that, right?" napayuko naman ito at napatingin sa team, "you're good in 3 point shooting, sunud-sunod ang championship ng girl's division ng dahil sa'yo."

"How did you know about that?"

"Narinig ko lang, sabi kasi nila puro business na lang daw ang inaatupag mo kaya kinakalawang ka na."

"Hindi ah!"

"Prove it, especially to me, I want to see you playing, doing what's your best."

Napangiti naman si Natsuki, "pasensya ka na, ayoko lang kasi mapagkamalan mo akong mayabang."

Umiling naman si Shizuru, "kung hahayaan mo silang manalo at lumamang ulit I will consider you as mayabang, katulad ka na ni Reito."

"Hindi kami magkatulad!"

"Patunayan mo nga, hindi mo naman siguro ako bibiguin noh?"

And Natsuki emptied her water bottle, dried her sweat and do a stretching, "I will never fail you, even my teammates."

"That's the spirit, show it to me."

At oras na. Magsisimula na ng third quarter.

"Shizuru."

"What is it?"

"Do you know why BLAZE?"

Fuuka Gakuen Blaze is the name of the team in FGA.

"No?"

"Then I will show you."

At tinungo na ang basketball court. Kanya-kanya naman sila ng pwesto at siyempre nakabantay si Reito kay Natsuki.

"Dalawang quarter na lang panalo na kami."

"Sabi mo nga diba may dalawang quarter pa," at sinalo ang bola ng ipasa ito sa kanya, "ibig sabihin hindi pa tapos ang laban at kami ng team ko ang mananalo."

Nagmistulang fastbreak ang ginawa ni Natsuki and she successfully shoot it. Hiyawan naman ang mga tao. Na-estatwa naman si Reito.

Si Shizuru naman ay napangiti dahil sa sobrang bilis ni Natsuki kumilos.

"Buti naman at gumising na siya."

Nagulat naman si Shizuru and she saw Ms. Yohko, Natsuki's secretary, "hi," she greeted her.

"Hi, ang galing niya noh?"

"Tama po kayo ang bilis niya, ngayon alam ko na kung bakit sunud-sunod ang championship ng girl's division."

"Mabilis talaga siya, kamukha mo mga magulang mo."

Nagulat naman si Shizuru at napatingin dito.

"I bet alam mo na, na ikakasal kayo ni Natsuki."

And Shizuru smiled, "hai, my parents just called me."

"Narinig mo ba ang dahilan?"

"Hai, they did explain."

"Is it okay to you?"

"I will not mind, mabait naman si Natsuki and I know she will be a good husband to me."

"Buti naman dahil nabahala talaga siya."

"Nabahala?"

"Yeah, baka daw magalit ka at hindi mo na siya kausapin pa, I have a good news for her," and she clapped her hands.

Napatingin naman si Shizuru sa court and Natsuki made it again, a 3 points this time, now the score is 87-76, lamang na sina Natsuki ng isa. Napatitig naman siya kay Natsuki.

'_Lagi niya akong iniisip, nag-aalala kung ano ang magiging reaksyon ko tungkol sa kasal, Natsuki—binago mo ako, pag pinakawalan pa kita, mamamatay na ako.'_

At natapos ang 3rd quarter. 89-77.

"Nakakainis naman itong si Sir Natsuki."

"Bakit?"

"Nire-record ko kasi score niya in every game, at hindi pa umabot sa 50 ang score niya at kapag hindi lumampas manlilibre siya sa akin."

"50 points in the whole game?"

"More than that score, kasi nung varsity pa siya lumalampas talaga ng 50, ayoko ko kasing nililibre niya ako."

"Para kayong magkapatid."

"Katuwaan lang namin ni Sir."

Napatingin naman si Shizuru kay Natsuki na kasalukuyang nagbibigay ng instructions sa mga teammates.

Hanggang sa mag-fourth quarter na.

"Natsuki!" lumingon naman ito, "galingan mo!" and she saw her smiling and it gave her a wink, kinilig tuloy siya at tinungo na nito ang field.

PAPALIT-PALIT ang score ng dalawang team pero hindi na kailanman lumamang ang team nina Reito. 99-95. Habang tumatagal naman ay mas lalo pang bumibilis si Natsuki, para itong nagsasayaw.

Hanggang sa huling minuto na ng 4th quarter. Pareho nang hindi tumawag ng timeout ang dalawang team, nag-iinit na rin ang mga ito. Para namang pinagbigyan ang mga team ni Reito dahil pumasok ang dalawang 3 points ng mga ito. 101-101 at 20 secs. na lang ang natitira.

"Kami ang mananalo," kumpyansang sabi ni Reito nang muli siyang bantayan ni Natsuki.

"Sige lang, dahil hangga't may oras pa pwede pang gawan ng paraan, walang susuko sa amin hanggang sa huling segundo," and she steal it from him at agad na ipinasa.

Papalit-palit naman ang pasa. And in 8secs. Natsuki was ready to lay-up and Reito was blocking her so she immediately pass the ball to her teammates which as in the 3 point field area. Her teammates release the ball and 2 secs. left. Nakangiti na si Natsuki when she saw the rotation of the ball and its deviation so she lift her right hand in the air. Sigawan naman ang mga manonood when the ball landed perfectly in the ring. 104-101. Natsuki's team wins.

Hindi naman natanggap ni Reito ang pagkatalo at sinugod na si Natsuki para indayan ito ng suntok pero pinigilan na ito ng sariling team.

"Ang yabang mo Kuga!"

"Narinig mo na kung ano ang ibig sabihin ng mayabang para sa akin, you played on your own Reito, you even forgot you have a team, mahiya ka naman naturingan ka pa namang team captain."

"KUGA!" at pilit na nagpupumiglas.

"Sabi ko sa'yo sa simula pa lang diba, I have my team."

And Tate followed, "you're a rookie Reito, Natsuki was the team captain of Girl's Division for whole 3 years at nagdala ng sunud-sunod na championship sa FGA kaya nga Fuuka Gakuen Blaze, hindi mo yun naiintindihan because you never really love basketball, you just entered the team because of the fame not the love for it at ibahin mo kami."

At inilayo na si Reito.

"Bitawan niyo ako!"

Reito's team did congratulate the rival team, they gladly accept their defeat and after it they left the court. Nagbunyi naman ang team ni Natsuki.

"Kaya pala Blaze."

And Natsuki saw Shizuru, "sabi ko sa'yo eh at kung hindi naman dahil sa'yo matata—" and she stopped because Shizuru silenced her in a kiss straight to the lips.

Nakita naman iyon ng team at ni Mai at napangiti na lang.

"Wag kang magsalita," sabi ni Shizuru ng yumakap siya dito pagkatapos niya itong halikan.

"I didn't say a word."

"Congrats you've made it, you've made the team win."

"No Shizuru, we've made it."

At pareho na silang napangiti.

AFTER the game and after talking to Yohko lumihis na sina Natsuki at Shizuru papuntang flower garden. Na-set na rin ang deal at si Yohko ang manlilibre because Natsuki scored 53 in the game.

"Ilang taon na si Ms. Yohko sa inyo?"

"Since I was a kid."

"That was long."

"Yeah, kaya pinili siya ni Papa na maging guardian ko when the right time comes."

"I heard that your parents are in heaven, how did they died?"

"Mom was one of the passengers who died in a plane crash in Okinawa, our private plane that time was under maintenance and mom need to be in Okinawa to check our branch there and father died in a cancer."

"How—old are you when that happened?"

"Mom died when I was 8 and father I was 11."

"You're still young."

"Nope, father said I was big."

"Then who taught you about the company?"

"Father did when I was 6, after he died, Ms. Yohko did teach me, even until now, kaya malaki ang utang na loob ko sa kanya."

"Wow, when you become a CEO?"

"I was 13."

"You're kidding me."

"I don't."

"I can't believe it."

"That's the reason kung bakit ayokong humarap muna sa mga tao kapag may ceremonial event because I know babatikusin nila ako dahil sa edad ko, nakita mo naman ang mga reaksyon nila sa program kanina diba?"

"Grabeh ka, kaya ba ang kulit-kulit mo?"

"Siguro, 15 na ako ng hayaan na ako ni Ms. Yohko na gawin ang gusto ko, she told me I was still young and I must live life like others do as a teenager, KGC was in good shape pwede kong iwan muna ito and take classes."

"You're still worried about KGC."

"It's my parents memory and there's so many employees who had families at hindi ko sila pababayaan."

"Ikaw lang ang nakilala ko na ang bata pa para mag-handle ng business at ang laki pa ng KGC."

"Nakakatuwa nga eh nung minsang sabihin ni Ms. Yohko sa mayabang na competitor namin na natalo siya sa isang bata, it was months ago when someone tried to bring KGC down, hindi pa kita nakilala nun, yun din ang dahilan kung bakit umalis ako sa team, I focus on my company and to my studies, last year lang din ng malaman ng ibang businessman na ako ang nagpapatakbo ng KGC at gusto nila akong gawaran ng award as Young Businessman in this generation pero hindi ko tinanggap."

"Bakit naman?"

"Masyado pang maaga at hahanapan nila ako ng butas para makuha ang KGC, kaya si Ms. Yohko ang lagi kong pinapa-attend sa mga event so they will think na si Ms. Yohko ang CEO."

"Hmp kunsabagay," and she pulled Natsuki down to the bench.

Nang makaupo ay binawi niya mula dito ang towel na ibinigay ni Ms. Yohko kanina at siya na mismo ang magpu-punas sa pawis nito.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you dried your sweat, just let me."

Nagpaubaya naman si Natsuki.

Ine-enjoy naman ni Shizuru ang ginagawa niya, "magkwento ka pa."

"Uhh yeah," and she did.

DAHAN-DAHAN na nakilala ni Shizuru si Natsuki at hindi basta-basta ang pinagdadaanan nito, hindi nito nae-enjoy ang teenage life, umiikot ang buhay nito sa mundo ng business and she will do her best to balance it both. Nalaman niya rin na marami silang pagkakaiba pero alam naman niyang mapag-uusapan iyon. Nakikinig naman si Natsuki at matured na ito.

Pagkatapos ng usapan ay namasyal sila, marami kasing pakulo ang bawat section and Shizuru want to try it all for Natsuki to enjoy dahil alam niya when the night comes Natsuki will work up to 9pm. It need break. Pareho naman silang nag-enjoy.

"O ayan," and she gave the teddy bear that Shizuru want, "wag mong iwala yan ha."

"Pangako, pero parang may kulang sa kanya."

"Ano naman yun?"

And Shizuru roam her eyes around then she spotted it, "ayun," and she pull her while explaining it.

"Lettering?"

"Oo, dito natin ipalagay sa dibdib niya."

"Ahh I see," "bro how much?"

"Kuga it's lovers only but it's free."

"Naku…"

"Ako ang girlfriend ni Natsuki," Shizuru cut her.

Nagulat naman ang estudyante.

"Dali na," and she handed the teddy bear.

"O-kay," and he accepted it then he handed the blank piece of paper, "here isulat mo diyan kung ano ang gusto mong ipalagay."

And Shizuru wrote some and handed it back. The man student accepted it and handed it to his companion.

"Panloloko yun ah," bulong ni Natsuki.

"Hayaan mo na, libre na eh."

"Hayy ikaw talaga, pagtsi-tsismisan nila tayo."

"Peace, pero hayaan mo na sila at dapat kang masanay."

And Natsuki just sighed, "ano ba'ng pinalagay mo?"

"Just wait and see."

Pagkaraan ng ilang minutong paghihintay ay bumalik na ang lalaki dala ang teddy bear, "heto na, tapos na yan," and handed it, "congrats sa inyong dalawa."

"Thank you," and Shizuru accepted it at ipinakita niya kay Natsuki, "charan! Ang cute diba?"

Natsuki smiled when she read the lettering _SHIZNAT FOREVER_, "Shiznat?"

"It's Shizuru and Natsuki, tandem natin yan."

"Sigurado ka ba diyan?"

"Oo naman, bigay mo na sa akin 'to noh kaya wala ka ng magagawa kung ano ang gusto kong ipalagay dito."

"Oo na, oo na, halika na."

They almost leave when someone interrupt.

"Pres. Shizuru."

Lumingon naman ang dalawa.

"Bakit?"

"Uhm p-pinapatawag ka ni VPMai, m-may problema daw."

"Ganun ba?" and she turn to Natsuki, "pakibantayan muna si shiznat, babalik lang ako," and she handed it.

"Okay," and she accepted it and carry the bear.

"Sa'n daw?" at sumunod na.

"Student Council Room," and they left.

Ewan ni Natsuki pero kinakabahan siya. Segundo pa ang lumipas ay nakita niya si Mai at Tate.

"VPMai," tawag niya dito.

"O Natsuki, bakit?"

"Si Shizuru?"

"Ba't mo sa akin tinatanong. Diba magkasama kayo kanina pa."

Nabahala naman si Natsuki, "w-wala bang naging problema?"

"Wala naman at kung meron man ako mismo ang kakausap sa kanya, pero siyempre din kasama ka kasi ikaw ang sponsor."

At dali-dali na niyang tinungo ang SCRoom.

Nagtaka naman si Mai, "ano'ng problema nun?"

"Lover's quarrel lang siguro."

"Siguro nga," and they left.

HINDI alam ni Natsuki ang nangyari pero naabutan niyang nagpupumiglas na si Shizuru at sumisigaw sa iyak, nakapatong si Reito sa kanya. Nabalot naman si Natsuki sa galit at hinila palayo si Reito kay Shizuru at inindahan ito ng malalakas at sunud-sunod na suntok at sipa. Nakawala naman ito at patakbong lumabas ng SCRoom.

Natsuki took her phone and call her bodyguard, "salubungin niyo si Reito at hulihin sa building kaharap ng pond, he was 5'6 in height, black suit, black curly hair at punit na ang manggas niya may mga pasa din sa mukha," and put her phone down when her bodyguards get her orders, saka niya dinamayan si Shizuru.

Tuliro na ito ng damayan niya.

"No, no, get away! Get away!"

"Shizuru stop it, it's me, hey m'lady it's me, it's me," and she embrace her tight, "it's me, it's me m'lady…"

"Natsuki…"

"Hai, it's me, it's Natsuki, wala na siya, hinuli na siya ng mga bodyguards ko," at inayos niya ang buhok nito at pinunasan ang luha.

Umiyak naman si Shizuru at napasubsob kay Natsuki when she saw those emerald eyes and blue hair, yumakap siya dito na parang ayaw ng bumitaw.

Dun naman may pumasok and it's Mai and Tate.

"What happened? I saw Reito may kumuyog na sa kanya."

"It's my bodyguards."

"Why?"

"I don't kn0w, but one thing I'm sure Reito did try to harass Shizuru, takot na takot siya, hindi ko siya pwedeng iwan dito."

And Tate nod, "I know what you mean."

"We will report this to Chairman Mashiro and to the Executives."

"I know where they are, come on, I'll explain it to you."

"Please do and thank you."

And they left.

Muli namang naiwan si Natsuki at Shizuru sa loob ng SCRoom.

Natsuki took the teddy bear and she gave it again to Shizuru. Dun naman ito napaiyak at yakap ang teddy bear, dun na rin ito nagpaliwanag.

"He forced me, I don't know that he's here," and she cried.

"Hey stop, I know because you're not that kind of woman, don't apologize."

"But Natsuki…"

"I said stop," and she wipe those tears, "I understand."

"Pero Natsuki ayokong maisip mo na pinapaasa lang kita."

"Wag mo ng isipin yun, hindi ako mapanghusga, hihintayin kita mismo na ikaw ang magsabi," mas lalo naman itong sumubsob sa kanya.

"Hindi Natsuki, ayoko, ayokong lumayo ka sa akin dahil mahal na kita…"

Nagulat naman si Natsuki.

"—may pagkakataon ako na lumayo kanina pero naisip kong pag pinaintindi ko sa kanya na wala na talaga kami magiging tahimik na tayo, dun na siya nagalit."

"Alam kong tinapos mo na ang lahat sa inyo, pero Shizuru sarado na ang isip niya lalo na ngayo't ibinalita ng kasama ko na tinanggal si Reito sa team, hindi na siya makakapaglaro pa ng basketball dahil sa ugali niya, pero pinapangako ko na hindi na siya manggugulo sa atin."

"Hai, I love you Natsuki."

"Matagal ko ng gusto na marinig yan."

"Pasensya na kung natagalan."

"No and I'm willing to wait how long it takes."

"Okay and I know soon we will get married."

"Eh?"

"I already knew."

"Payag ka ba?"

"Oo naman."

"Hinding-hindi ka na masasaktan."

"I know, I love you."

"I love you too," and she kiss her.

Pareho naman silang napangiti at muling napayakap kay Natsuki.

"Hindi pa tapos ang festival and Yohko promised me na fireworks display ang libre niya sa akin, gusto mo yun diba?"

"Hai, buhatin mo ako."

"Walang problema," and she stood and did carry her palabas ng SCRoom.

THEY both enjoyed the fireworks display like nothing's happen bad while their hands are entertwined and Shizuru was lying on Natsuki' shoulder. And once again, Shizuru fell in love again and believe in true love to Natsuki, she trusted her and Natsuki trusted her at hindi niya ito bibiguin. Natsuki deserved all of this and her love.

_THE END _


End file.
